


Speak for Me

by for_t2



Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [10]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Diplomacy, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Galactic Senate (Star Wars), Mistakes, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Lesson #16: The Royal Handmaidens are expected to take an active role in helping their Queen manage the affairs of the Palace
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812706
Kudos: 8





	Speak for Me

The Balosar ambassador’s overgrown antennapalps jiggled as he laughed. “If you need help controlling your assistant, Senator, I’d be happy to volunteer.”

Even if she had just arrived on Coruscant, even if it had been a few months of no practice between the end of Padmé’s term as Queen and the beginning of hers as Senator, Sabé had no excuse for stumbling her diplomacy. This wasn’t Theed Palace, and Galactic Senate aides were neither meant to be seen nor heard. “I’m—” 

Padmé’s hand touched her arm before she could apologise. “Sabé is as good a representative of Naboo as me.”

The Balosar chuckled, more serious. “I know you’re new here, Senator, but—”

“When she speaks, she speaks for me.” Padmé’s hand held Sabé a little tighter. “And you will listen.”

The ambassador only managed to withstand Padmé’s glare for a second before turning to Sabé. “I’m sorry, you were saying?”


End file.
